living dead
by Asia Grimm
Summary: they were the ones who survived those 200 hogwarts students from 1990 to1998 and they had killed and now there souls long lost the ones world fear and pity the hogwarts demon students and the dead child army just waiting for a time when they can die


harry

he killed all of them

he killed all of them and their children just to be sure but in the end they were dead and he stood there dripping with there blood and you think I'm tired but you know that they wont let you rest the ones you called friends they wont let you fall to the ground and let you be dragged to hell quietly .because that's were you belong and they know to but they still hold him .

he sits in her living room now its been 3 years and she knows that there's no way that hell ever get better because that's how they all are the ones that survived the war there are many of them all the Hogwarts years did save for few but none wanted to and now she's leading a race of dead people because they have to pave the way for the new generation because only then can they die and not go to hell for what they have done

* * *

Hermione

they are the child killers all of the Hogwarts students from 1990 to 1998 they were they who killed there enemies and there children even though the were innocent t

they don't sleep anymore not Ron not Hermione not harry because they did the worst in that war they were the ones that killed without regard to who they were they killed the most they are the ones that drip with blood that isn't there there the ones that people flinch away from in the streets because they saw what they did in the war

the older ones of the fist war look at them with hallowed harts because they see what they did to them by putting it all on the shoulders of the ones they were espoused to protect they see how the student demons of Hogwarts have lost there soul

they are called that now the ones from 1990 to 1998 they are the ones that never finished their schooling even though they lent more about every subject than anyone could ever could just because if they didn't they they were dead .every one of them is a potion master very one a warder or breaker very one a animagus they are now the children of magic

Hermione looks at her two best friends sitting in the living room of the house that she the wealsys harry teddy and her pedants share its only them in today and they sit there wishing that they could turn back the clock so it docent have to be this way but it is so they sit together and what for the day when they get dragged to hell because its what they deserve

* * *

Albus

he looks at them and feels a horrible quilt because he wishes they were dead them the ones that ended the war the last reminder of albus dumbledors mistake and they make him see all the ghosts because without them he could ignore the pale beings that now inhabit the school but he cant because there still here and because even if they weren't he would still see them they who died in the war

there different than normal ghosts they can still do spells and cry people say its because they are the ones who died after killing and now it is there duty to protect Hogwarts they are called the dead child army and its hard not to cry when e sees them because he knows them who they were how they died he knows their names and he sees them look at the new fist years and hr knows that they wish they could turn back time .and albus knows hes going to hell

* * *

Ron

Ron wishes that the war had not happened because them he wouldn't see how albuse wishes that the they would all just die and how harry and Hermione want to he wishes that he had not left that night in the woods because even though he has killed the same amount as them and sees the blood on every surface he is the most human and it hurts to see outside his own mind and see how the younger generation's is so happy and then he knows hes going to hell

there in there 30s when they feel that the world can get on without them teddy is now living with others and

there's a letter to him for when hes old enough so they gather on the last battle Field all 200 of them and they dig a mass grave with a monument listing who they were and a sentence from each person and they lye down together and talk and when that's finished they do a spell that will lay the grass and dirt over there body's after they were dead and so they went to sleep happy for the first time in a long time and died peacefully under a war torn sky


End file.
